Shinigami Connexion
by Iris-kun
Summary: Yamamoto veut renforcer l'esprit d'équipe au sein du Goteï ... Et pour ça quoi de mieux que donner un portable à chaque capitaine afin qu'ils puissent discuter en toute intimité ? Petites allusions yaoïstes mais rien de plus ... [en pause]
1. Une idée Formidable (ou pas)

Nouvelle fic, nouveau délire, le titre dit tout (ou pas -_-) ! Juste une petite idée comme ça ... fic aléatoire, je ne promets rien sur sa fréquence de parution ... enfin bon vous allez bien voir si ça vous plaît.

Les personnages seront les 13 capitaines au grand complet ... pas d'OC cette fois !

Tout est à Kubo et amusez-vous bien !

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Yamamoto en tournant entre ses doigts ridés l'étrange objet que venait de lui tendre le capitaine de la douzième division.

- Ca, dit Mayuri, c'est ce qu'on appelle un "téléphone portable", ça sert aux terriens à communiquer entre eux. Comme vous m'aviez dit que vous vouliez renforcer les relations entre capitaines alors j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de se servir de ces engins ...

Le vieillard fronça ses énormes sourcils et rapprocha le téléphone de son visage, sceptique.

- Eh bien ... si ça permets à certains de nos officiers d'être plus solidaires les uns envers les autres ... Sasakibe !

Le lieutenant shunpota (nda : nan mais franchement c'est quoi le mot exact ?) dans le bureau et se mit au garde-à-vous devant le Commandant qui leva les yeux au ciel, son second siège était tellement à cheval sur le règlement ...

- Mon Commandant ?demanda le-dit second siège, toujours en position militaire.

- Sasakibe, approchez et écoutez-moi ...

.

.

.

**Plan de solidarisation des forces armées du Goteï 13 :**

**A l'aide de la technologie apportée par Ichigo Kurosaki nous allons pouvoir renforcer la cohésion**

**au sein de nos unités. C'est pourquoi chaque capitaine recevra un objet nommé "téléphone"**

**et sera tenu d'envoyer au minimum un message amical par jour à ses collègues.**

**Signé : Shigekuni Genryûsai Yamamoto**

.

.

.

L'homme haussa un sourcil et reposa la feuille de papier avant de s'emparer de l'appareil, qui avait été envoyé en même temps que la lettre. Non mais Yamamoto était-il devenu sénile ? Pourquoi lui avoir envoyé quelque chose d'aussi inutile ? Il soupira avant de re-hausser un sourcil en voyant que des messages lui avaient déjà été envoyés.

**Pourrais-tu s'il-te-plaît aller mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ?**

**signé : Hitsugaya-taïsho**

Il grogna, à côté de lui quelqu'un s'aperçut de son agacement.

- Aizen-sama, demanda Hallibel, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non non ... soupira le futur maître du monde, c'est juste ces shinigamis qui font encore des leurs ...

Il regarda une dernière fois le téléphone. Après tout pourquoi ne pas le garder ? Ca pourrait s'avérer intéressant ...

* * *

Fin du prologue, je dirais ce que j'ai à dire dans le chapitre suivant que je poste juste après !


	2. Où ça commence à craindre

Salut les gens ! Comment ça va ? Moi ? Très bien ! Et même que pour ça je vous offre le chapitre 1 de cette fic sur-débile en cadeau ! Bon j'ai pas beaucoup bossé dessus, vous savez comment c'est hein ... on a une idée d'un bon vieux délire, on l'écrit, on le publie ... Et on s'applique pas X( ... enfin dans mon cas ...

Tout est à Kubo ! *sort pour laisser la place à la fic stupide*

* * *

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 10h07 : De : Débile mental N°1 ; Sujet : Aucun.

Aizen ! Viens te battre si t'es un homme !

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 10h12 : De : Potentiel adversaire n°3 ; sujet : Aucun

Mon cher Kenpachi, pourrais-tu, je te prie, éviter de m'envoyer des messages quand je fais ma toilette ? Je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Ps : Passe le bonjour à Hinamori de ma part.

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 11h30 : De : Débile mental N°1 ; Sujet : re-Aucun.

Je m'en fous ! Je veux me battre ! Ramènes-toi que je te défonce ! On se fait chier ici y a que des gamins et des vieux croûtons !

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 11h32 : De : Potentiel adversaire n°3 ; sujet :re- Aucun

Kenpachi, pourrais-tu, je te prie, éviter de m'envoyer des messages quand je couche avec Gin ? S'il-te-plaît.

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 11h48 : De : Débile mental N°1 ; Sujet : re-Aucun.

Tu couches avec ce débile ? On s'en fiche du sexe ! Viens te battre tu vas voir c'est plus marrant !

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 11h55 : De : Potentiel adversaire n°3 ; sujet :re- Aucun

Kenpachi, pourrais-tu, je te prie, fermer ta gueule de brute épaisse et arrêter de m'envoyer des textos débiles ? Amicalement, Aizen Shôsuke.

.

.

.

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 12h27 : De : Pédophile en puissance ; sujet : Mon amour

Mon chéri, je t'aime, viens dans ma cabane on va bien s'amuser ! ;)

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 12h29 : De : Shirô-chan ; sujet : Erreur

Ukitake-san, je suis désolé mais je crois que vous avez confondu mon numéro avec celui de Kyoraku-san. Bonne journée, Hitsugaya-taïsho.

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 12h31 : De : Pédophile en puissance ; sujet : C'est pas grave !

Mais c'est pas grave voyons ! Tu peux venir aussi Tô-chan !

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 12:32 : De : Hitsugaya-Taïsho ; sujet : au secours !

Kuchiki-taïsho ! Je vous en suplie ! Venez m'aider ! Ukitake m'invite à participer à un plan à 3 avec Kyoraku !

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 12h35 : De : Kuchiki-taïsho ; sujet : Impossible

Veuillez m'excuser Hitsugaya Taïsho je suis actuellement en train de couch...(texte effacé) ... Je suis actuellement en train de m'entraîner avec Abaraï-san. Bonnes chances.

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 12h37 : De : Pédophile en puissance ; sujet : excuses

Pardon Shirô-chan ! Shunsui a pris mon portable pendant que j'allais chercher une tasse de thé !

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 12h39 : De : Shirô-chan ; sujet : Pas de problèmes

Ukitake-san, ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas cru une seule seconde que vous ayez pu m'envoyer un tel message ! Cordialement, Hitsugaya-taïsho.

.

.

.

**Vous avez un appel manqué de : "Le Vieux Croûton"**

**Vous avez un message**

**_- Messagerie Mobile bonjour, vous avez 1 nouveau message : Bip. Mes chers capitaines, je vous convoque à une réunion d'urgence à la première division pour débattre au sujet des relations sexuelles au__ Seireitei. _**

.

.

.

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 13h57 : De : Shunsui ; sujet : Question sur la réunion

Yama-jii, est-ce qu'on va parler du mariage gay à la Soul Society ?

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 13h58 : De : Hitsugaya ; sujet : Question sur la réunion

Yamamoto-sama, va-t-on enfin interdire la pédophilie au sein du Goteï ?

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 14H01 : De : Genryusai-sensei ; sujet : Pas bien

Jyushirô, je croyais t'avoir interdit de harceler Hitsugaya-taïsho.

.

.

.

**Vous avez un appel manqué de "Traître n°2"**

**Vous avez un message.**

**_- Messagerie Mobile bonjour, vous avez 1 nouveau message : Bip. Hoy Toshirô-kun ! C'est Gin ! je m'ennuie, tu peux me prêter ta lieutenante ?_  
**

**Pour confirmer la supression du message veuillez appuyer sur 1**

- Bip.

**Message supprimé.**

.

.

.

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 14h37 : De : Saijin ; sujet : Re-justice

Je suis d'accord avec toi, Tôsen, la justice n'est juste que si on l'applique avec notre coeur.

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 14h39 : De : Tôsen ; sujet : Re-justice

°°àçy-fyEég,lo64ZSSgiyfdetrziUGJtDk""7989"'fJRR22SDFHK

Le 1X/0X/20XX à 14h42 : De : Saijin ; sujet : Re-justice

Tôsen, tu devrais activer la commande vocale, appuyer sur les touches si tu ne les vois pas ça ne sert à rien ...

.

.

.

.

- Bon eh bien pour le moment ça semble plutôt bien marcher ... N'est-ce pas Sasakibe ?

- Bien sûr Genryûsai-sama, répondit le concerné en réprimant une grimace.

Le vieillard gloussa en se frottant les mains.

- A ce rythme là tous les capitaines pourront oeuvrer main dans la main !

_Ouais c'est ça ... et Aizen va devenir une soubrette tant qu'on y est ..._ songea le lieutenant.

Parfois Yamamoto avait vraiment de mauvaises idées.

* * *

... Euh ...

*part en courant*

Je sais c'est nul ! Mais j'avais trop envie de le faire !

Sur ce bonne soirée ! (To be continued ?)


End file.
